thesecretseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Max-Ernest
Max-Ernest, whose real identity is Pseudonymous Bosch, is the narrator and a main character in The Secret Series. He is one of the three major protagonists in the pentalogy, along with his two best friends Cass and Yo-Yoji. He debuts in the first book of the series, The Name Of This Book Is Secret, which is also the book where he first meets Cass. He was once mistaken for a man named Raphael Simon, Pseudonymous Bosch's actual name. Max-Ernest is an active member of the Terces Society, a clandestine society founded by the Jester to protect the unveiling of the Secret, which was rumored to reveal the secret to immortality, a power the Midnight Sun thirsts for and spends every day of their lives deviously plotting to reach. He also dreams of becoming a magician or a comedian, but his jokes and tricks are frowned down upon, and as a result, he is constantly ridiculed by his peers. His initials are M-E, which is mentioned in Bad Magic Biography 'Before the series' Max-Ernest's name consists of two names; Max deriving from his maternal grandfather's name, and Ernest from his paternal grandfather's name. Both his parents had fought over Max-Ernest's name, but neither could come to an agreement in names, hence his name containing both. Shortly after this incident, his parents divorced, leading Max-Ernest to grow up sharing practically everything between the two parents so as to not favor one over the other and upset either parent. He even shared his house between the two (the house was split in half and his bedroom was "smack in the middle"). At one point, when he was a baby, he nearly drowned in mayonnaise but was saved by the chef. If you have finished the series, and you are smart, you may have discovered that he is Pseudonymous Bosch. I mean, they both love chocolate, are afraid of mayonnaise, and he was shown to be a writer. Secret Series The Name of this Book is Secret His parents decide to separate their houses for good, splitting up the halves of their houses. He makes his first friend, the lone survivalist Cass, and they attempt to rescue Benjamin Blake from the evil clutches of the Midnight Sun in their spa Midnight Sun Spa and Sensorium. If You're Reading This, It's Too Late Max and Cass find Pietro Bergamo in The Magic Museum, and officially joins The Terces Society. This Book is Not Good for You Max-Ernest discovers that he is not allergic to chocolate, and from hereafter, is addicted to it. This Isn't What it Looks Like Max-Ernest looks through the Double Monocle and sees his future self as the author of The Secret Series. Later, his parents decide to reconcile, and they re-marry and have a child, Paul-Clay. Likewise to his older brother, they cannot decide on a name for their second son and, hence, they go with two names. You Have to Stop This Cass, Max-Ernest, and Yo-Yoji went on a trip to an Egyptian museum to find out about Hieroglyphs and were accused of stealing a mummy. 'After the series ' At some point after the events of the series, he decides to write a series of books telling the events under the pen name of Pseudonymous Bosch. As it turns out, the series of books is The Secret Series. Bad Books Bad Magic '' Max-Earnest is shown in a flashback with Paul-Clay, where they are in an elevator and Paul-Clay swears. Max-Earnest tells him this is a bad word, and when asked why comes the invention of their code phrase: "bad word"- for "magic word". The letter from him saying he is leaving home is also shown. Later on in the book, Paul-Clay receives a letter from Max-Earnest. ''Bad Luck '' Max-Earnest is on the cruise ship that Mr. Perry and Amber are on, posing as a magician. Stressed, he talks to his rabbit, Quiche, and runs into Amber. Later on, he helps Clay and his friends by distracting the audience and later rescues them. He tells Clay more about what's going on with the dragons and, after saying goodbye, leaves. ''Bad News '' Max-Earnest is mentioned when Clay complains to Cass about Max-Earnest and his visit. The two discuss him and it is revealed by Cass that he is dating a man named Anthony, to which Clay reacts, surprised- but he says it is only because he didn't think Max-Earnest was the dating type. Later, Max-Earnest is reunited with Clay, who tells him about what Pietro said. The two put on a magic show for the camp, and Max-Earnest is assumed to have stayed. Physical Appearance The most notable thing about Max-Ernest is his hair, which is spiky, and each strand of it is cut the exact same length so as not to favor any one strand. Cass notes it makes him look like a porcupine. He likes to dress nicely, as shown in some of the chapter drawings. He is usually depicted in buttoned-up shirts with the collar folded down, jeans, and dress shoes. In comparison to his friends and peers, he is very small. In most depictions of him in chapter art, he seems to be the shortest one in comparison to Cass and Yo-Yoji. Personality Max-Ernest is a very logical person, finding joy in reading and learning new things. He is interested in almost all of his subjects in school and is usually more than willing to be able to share his knowledge with anyone who will listen. He has a hard time understanding sarcasm, as he tends to be very literal-minded, although he does start to pick up on it throughout the series. People usually find him very annoying because of his tendency to pick out every fallacy he notices, although his observational skills prove useful time and time again. He is very kind and has a warm heart. When it comes to being a good friend, he is always one to step up and do whatever it takes. He is very insecure about himself. This feeling is heightened when he feels like his friendship with Cass is being threatened, or when he is trying to come to an agreement with his parents. A trait he shares with his friend Cass is the inability to recognize the emotions of others or even himself. Both friends are described as "not very good at interpreting emotions". Relationships Cass Max-Ernest and Cass are very good friends and probably will never fade away from each other. In the first book, the two are shown to be just collaborators and nothing more. Cass seems to be particularly annoyed with him and even ends up saying she doesn't want him to be her collaborator anymore. It all changes, though, when she gets trapped at the Midnight Sun Spa and desperately needs help, Max-Ernest comes to her rescue and helps her save Benjamin. It is after this that their relationship dramatically improves. The two become friends, eventually coming to be considered best friends in the third book, and by the fourth book, Max-Ernest even says he thinks of her as a sister. Cass sometimes will push Max-Ernest to do things he never dreamed of doing before, but he knows she does it for his own good. An example is when she pushes him into the water even though he is deathly afraid of drowning. The Midnight Sun was going after them, so she has no choice. blah blah blah Nonetheless, the two enjoy each others' company very much and are shown to think very highly of each other. Without each other, they would still be friendless, which is why they are very thankful to have each other in their lives. They have a very heartfelt relationship, and they are probably the definition of true friendship. However, towards the middle in the fifth book, Cass seems to be spending less time with him and more with Yo-Yoji. They start to make fun of him and tease him. Max-Ernest is even shown to be thinking to himself that he didn't feel right with them, feeling out of place when they were IMing. The chapter ends with him having doubtful feelings towards them. Throughout the whole book, he acts jealous of them. It is very unlikely that Max-Ernest becomes a third wheel to Cass and Yo-Yoji, but there is a possibility. Max-Ernest is always doubting himself in the fifth book. He says to himself things like, "''Why wouldn't she like him more? He's better at everything." (Not exactly how he said it but same concept) That is probably how he became Psuedonymous Bosch, a "friendless writer," although they are probably still friends. Yo-Yoji During Yo-Yoji's first appearance in the 2nd book, Max-Ernest is jealous of him. He starts saying things like "sick" and "yo" to Cass, possibly because he thinks Yo-Yoji is trying to steal his best friend away from him. However, later on in the book, he and Yo-Yoji become friends. Their friendship is a little awkward at first, considering both of them are horrible with their feelings and expressing them. But it's because they like each other so much. Yo-Yoji is kind of like a big brother to Max-Ernest because he teaches him things that he should have known but nobody ever bothered to show him. For example, Yo-Yoji held out his fist to Max-Ernest and he thought that he was going to punch him. Yo-Yoji then showed him how to fist bump. Although Yo-Yoji can be shown to be annoyed with Max-Ernest, he does love him when it really comes down to it. Relationships Max-Ernest lives with both of his parents, his mother, and his father. Although they are divorced, they still live together, albeit living separate lives. Being psychiatrists, they believe that children should grow up with both parents. Paul-Clay (Clay) His biological brother, Max-Ernest feels a fatherly bond to the boy, as he tells Clay in Bad News. He regrets not being able to spend quality time with him, something Clay has grown past. The siblings were shown to have many enjoyable moments together practicing magic tricks, telling jokes, and listing "bad words". Dr. L and Ms. Mauvais They hate Max-Ernest more than they hate Cass because he is the one who's always solving the riddles and cracking the codes. Without him, Cass probably wouldn't have discovered the Secret. Aside from capturing Cass, they also sometimes capture Max-Ernest because they really do not like him. Melanie Cass's mother does not think too fondly of him. Mel doesn't seem to have much of a problem with him at first, she's just glad her daughter has finally found someone to be friends with. That is until Cass starts running away along with him and goes into a "coma" when she was in the room with him. Mel suspects that he's a trouble-maker and is the one getting her into the problems that Cass creates herself. In the fourth book, when they were in the hospital visiting Cass, Mel says, "Why is it that these things always happen when-" to him, but then doesn't finish her sentence. It's obvious she was going to say "when she's with you." She's hesitant to let him into the hospital room, but Grandpa Larry and Grandpa Wayne tell Mel that Cass would want him there with her. She then lets him in, flustered. Grandpa Larry and Grandpa Wayne Grandpa Larry and Grandpa Wayne treat Max-Ernest like their grandson. They love him because he's Cass's best friend. Max-Ernest comes to the fire station with Cass every Wednesday, where her grandfathers worsk. They bake the two cookies and they have chai. Owen Although maybe not as much as Cass, Owen loves Max-Ernest. He is always there helping him, even if he may not see it at first. He is one of his dearest friends. In the fourth book, Owen dresses up as the secretary and gives him the Double Monocle. Pietro Bergamo Max-Ernest's relationship between him and Pietro is what Max-Ernest would say: "He's like a imaginary brother to me." Anthony Mentioned briefly by Cass, Anthony is said to be in a romantic relationship with Max-Ernest and the two have gone on missions assigned by the Terces Society. Appearances *''The Name Of This Book Is Secret'' *''If You're Reading This, It's Too Late'' *''This Book Is Not Good For You'' *''This Isn't What it Looks Like'' *''You Have To Stop This'' *''Bad Magic'' *''Bad Luck'' *''Bad News'' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Terces Society